Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Special Events
During the heats of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars, a number of Special Events were held. These events were broadcast between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, except Heat I which featured a recap of the competition to that point. Events included the Featherweight and Middleweight Championships, qualifiers for The Third World Championship and three "weapon-based" battles. There was also a House Robot Rebellion, which was aired during the Annihilator episode. Episode Summary This is a list to summarise which event was held during each heat of Series 7. *Heat A: World Championship Qualifier (Austria vs Sri Lanka) *Heat B: Featherweight Battle *Heat C: Battle of the Spinners (Spin City) *Heat D: World Championship Qualifier (USA) *Heat E: Featherweight Battle *Heat F: Axe Attack *Heat G: World Championship Qualifier (South Africa vs Republic of Ireland) *Heat H: Crusher Crunch Up *Heat I: No Special Event (series recap) *Heat J: World Championship Qualifier (New Zealand vs Belgium) *Heat K: Middleweight Final *Heat L: World Championship Qualifier (Germany) *Heat M: Featherweight Battle *Heat N: World Championship Qualifier (Canada vs Switzerland) *Heat O: World Championship Qualifier (The Netherlands) *Heat P: Featherweight Final World Championship Qualifiers These battles were held to decide which international robots would qualify for The Third World Championship, which would be held at the end of the series. *Mechaniac (Austria) vs Supernova (Sri Lanka): Supernova won *Spartacus (USA) vs Flippa (USA): Spartacus won *Crushtacean (South Africa) vs Topbot (Republic of Ireland): Crushtacean won *Riptilion (New Zealand) vs Hard (Belgium): Hard won *Ansgar 3 (Germany) vs I Bot One Beta (Germany) vs Reaper NP2 (Germany): Ansgar 3 won *Terror Turtle (Canada) vs Snake Bite (Switzerland): Snake Bite won *Gravity (The Netherlands) vs Scraptosaur (The Netherlands) vs Tough As Nails (The Netherlands): Tough As Nails won Featherweight Championship This small tournament featured 18 robots weighing no more than 12kg fighting against one another. Robots Competing: Alienator, Alpha, Bernard, Cutlet, Cygnus, DTK, G2, Gi-Ant-O, Kitty, Mammoth, Micro-Mute, Mini Maul, Prince of Awe, Rampage 2, Rip, Staglet, Typhoon Cadet, Whipper. Note: G2 was referred to as "Cheese 2" in the event due to a scripting error. Round 1 *Rip vs Kitty vs Alpha vs Mini Maul vs G2 vs Prince of Awe vs Cygnus: Rip & Prince of Awe qualified *Bernard vs DTK vs Staglet vs Typhoon Cadet vs Alienator vs Cutlet vs Mammoth: Bernard & DTK qualified *Micro-Mute vs Rampage 2 vs Gi-Ant-O vs Whipper: Rampage 2 & Whipper qualified Final *DTK vs Rip vs Prince of Awe vs Whipper vs Bernard vs Rampage 2: DTK won Middleweight Championship This event featured three robots weighing no more than 54kg in a single battle to decide the champion. *Phoenix vs Typhoon vs Steel Sandwich: Typhoon won House Robot Rebellion This was a special event shown during the Annihilator episode which gave two contestant robots the chance to take on the house robots. *Gravity & Behemoth vs Cassius Chrome, Growler & Mr. Psycho: Gravity & Behemoth won Battle of the Spinners This battle featured three robots with spinning weapons fighting against one another. *Infernal Contraption vs Shredder Evolution vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit: Shredder Evolution won Axe Attack Another one-off battle featuring three machines with similar weaponry. This time featuring Overhead Weapons. *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Hydra vs Kat 3: Iron-Awe 2.1 won Crusher Crunch Up Three vertical crushers took each other on. *R.O.C.S. vs Mantis vs Pinser: Mantis won Category:The Seventh Wars